Price List
This page contains the price of various pieces of equipment, infrastructure and weaponry avalable for purchase in House and Dominion. Power Armor Requiring materials that are difficult and expensive to produce in addition to tight design tolerances, power armor can cost as much as some starships. Purchase costs of suits are usually around 10 million S which includes maintenance equipment and facilities to keep each suit operational. Light Recon Armor (10m) Sophisticated sound dampening system and camouflage. Light Jump Jet Armor (10m) High thrust to weight ratio and powerful jump repulsors. Medium Power Armor / Standard Power Armor (10m) Traditional Power Armor. Medium Jump Jet Armor (10m) Although designed to be much cheaper to produce, increased number of reactors keep it in the same price bracket. Alliance Heavy Power Armor (10m) Bulked up with alternative armor materials as well as reactive armor. These have helped to keep its price down despite its size. Royal Guard Armor (12-18m?) Utilized exclusively by the Dominion's Royal Guard. These suits are frequently given gold plating, though not always. Republic Heavy Jump Jet Armor (50m?) Too expensive to produce. Star Ships Corvettes Standard Corvette: 1 Million Attack Corvette: ??? Domminion Assault Corvette: ??? Cruisers "Mad Eye" Attack Cruiser: 20 million S Battle Cruisers and Battleships Medium Cruisers Eminence Class: 190 million S Lance Class: 135 million S Heron Class: 215 million S Kilo Class: 205 million S Piko Class: 190 million S House Ber'helum FTL Interdictor: 1 billion S ( 500m Sonia rebate available for 1 ship) Heavy and Superheavy Cruisers Civillian Designs Weapons Republic Heavy Plasma Cannon = 180-250 million (4030)? Helios Siege Cannon = 120m (4032) Armored Turret Helios Siege Cannon = 100m (old) Feron Gatling Siege Turret Early Type (4)= 85m Feron Gatling Siege Turret MP Type (5)= 115m Iratar Heavy Fusion Cannon = 50m turret cost Iratar Heavy Fusion Cannon, Alliance Armored Turret(2)= 120m Stations & Modules Station Core: Station Module: Permanent Station Design X Small Defense Station 1 A Stand-in Core module is a normal modular station section which has been converted to act in place of a proper station core. While occasionally a conveniently cheap and quick solution they lack the structural strength and systems to support a full module compliment. For smaller 4-8 module stations they remain adequate. 2 Advanced Medical Centers allow for both memory imprinting and scanning, allowing officers and crews to back up their memories and neural patterns. http://houseanddominion.wikia.com/wiki/Orbital_Defense_Platform Gunsat = (Price of a starfighter) light corvette scale platform = 100k (Spinal Phase cannon & Missiles) Star Fort = 8 million Torpedo Fort = 9-10 million (Star Fort with Torp batteries) Alliance Shield Platform = 15m Spinal Heavy phase cannon platform = 6-7 million Range Boosted LD Plasma platform = 8 million Medium plasma cannon gun platform = 10 million 'RLS Defense platforms' RLS Armored Shield Platform A= 68 Million RLS Armored Shield Platform B= 68 Million RLS Armored Shield Platform C= 46 Million RLS Armored Shield Platform D= 32 Million Smuggler's Run medium Defense platform = 150 million Major Infrastucture Surface Factory Small Factory 1 to 1.25 million Mid sized factory 2.5m Large Factory complex 10-12m Spaceport Basic Spaceport = 30m Alliance (underground) forward operating base = 70m Full size spaceport = 100m Rovinar elevated Spaceport = 170m Alliance Atmospheric Station (Proposed) = 500m 14/JULY/2015, some of the below prices may need adjustment ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 20:08, July 14, 2015 (UTC) >Surface produced structures Local Tourta construction 50-100 story building(200k - 750k) (Extended construction time) Surakeh Prefab 50-100 story building (300k - 850k) + Transportation costs Dominion shipyard produced structures Corvette Yard - 49 floor buildings (500 k) Frigate Yard - 105 floor buildings (1.3 million) 700-750k? Cruiser Yard - 189 floor buildings (4.9 million) Edanis Small Arcology (19-30 million) Self Contained Arcology (Requires Medium or custom shipyard) - 1,500 meters() 50-60m??? Large Arcology (Requires medium cruiser yard) - 2500 meters (100 - 150 million) Capital City Arcology (Improved defense systems)(250 million) Converted station module (4.2 Million) Dedicated Orbital habitat (Requires Medium or custom shipyard)(20 million) Loran class Hab station (Requires custom shipyard)(50 million) Asteroid habitat (Varies) Long range sensor array (20-40 Million based on range) NEW: Mixed modular hab station (6 industry blocks) 40-50 million (+6x10million) Shipyards Various shipyards ranging from small LST slipways to Rapid Assembly lines. Single Ship Slipways Primarily used as repair docks or assembly areas for parts brought in from other facilities. The advantages of the lower tech single slipways are that several can be built to make use of parts from a local factory or set of industrial modules. LST/LAS/Tug slipway: 1 million S Corvette sized Slipway: 4 million S, 1 ship every 6 weeks Frigate Slipway: 10 million S, 1 ship every 2 months Attack/Light Cruiser Slipway: 15 Million S, 1 ship every 4 weeks Battlecruiser/Transport/Carrier Slipway: 24 million S, 1 shop every 5 months Medium Cruiser Slipway: 120 million S, 1 ship every 6 months Heavy Cruiser Slipway: ??? *Special: Dominion Corvette yard module (12x corvette slipways) Extended Slipway/Assembly Lines LST/LAS/Tug Line: 11 million S Corvette Line: 15 million S Frigate Line: 25 million S Attack/Light Cruiser Line: 50 million S, 1 ship every 2 weeks Battlecruiser/Transport/Carrier Line: 85 million S, 1 ship every 4 weeks after 2 months Medium Cruiser Line: 550 million S, 1 ship every 6 weeks after 4 months Rapid Assembly Lines LST/LAS/Tug Line: 30 million S Corvette sized Line: 60 million S, 2 ships every day after 20 days Assault Corvette Line: 150 million S, 2 ships every day after 20 days Frigate Line: 120 million S, 1 ship every day after 20 days Attack/Light Cruiser Line: 200 Million S, 1 ship every 4 days after 1 month Battlecruiser/Transport/Carrier Line: 340 million S, 1 ship every 2 weeks after 2 months Medium Cruiser Line: >2 billion S, 1 ship every week after ??? months Shipyards Table Planetary Infrastructure Arcology: 190-200 million S Alliance (underground) forward operating base: 70 million S Spaceport (basic): 30 million S Spaceport (large): 100 million S Planetary shield: 10-20 million? PDF Citadel: 15 million Licenses Shallan Medium Cruiser: 1 billion S Dominion Assault Corvette: 50 million S for 1 line Exodus full production license: 50 million Estuary Class Heavy Carrier: "Very Cheap" Royal Drive Yards LST: 25 million (owned already) "Mad Eye" Attack Cruiser: 70 million S Aries Assault Corvette: 40 million S Aries Attack Cruiser: 60 million S Aries Modular BS: 80 million S Aries Zeus class Heavy: (Negotiable) HLV 25m Single Module Hauler 25m Factions FRG 30m Smuggler FRG+ (SRL) 20m Smuggler FRG+ (Allied House) 35m Firestorm II FRG 50m Firestorm FRG(Serth Custom) 30m J-Type Module Transporter 17m Jitō Attack Frigate 40m Archerfish 10m Norune Frigate 10m Production Licences Category:Economy Category:Starships Category:Technology Category:Production Licences Category:Stations